iTravel Story
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Two of my first Song Fics. Involves Creddie. This was my entry for the 'Stay My Baby' CreddieFans challenge!
1. iMust Be In California

**Author's Note: Based on the song 'West Coast Friendship' by Owl City.**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

_At Freddie's room..._

It's the day when I move from Seattle. I looked through the window to just see rain fall down.

I'm going to miss Seattle, all my friends, including Sam, Ridgeway...I'll miss Carly the most, though.

I'm stuck in my room until my mom is done packing up.

I already finished packing up all my stuff from my room.

This just doesn't make any sense!

I'm 17, and it's the beginning of summer.

Can't I just stay here?

**Are you out there**

**Where the rainy days begin**

**To feel rather sad**

**And the walls are closing in**

**Like the darkness around me**

**It's so hard**

**To look away**

**When the daylight doesn't ever stay**

**Above this dull apartment view**

**Oh, I will surround you**

Is there a way to get out of my room?

**It's quite clear**

**That I'm stuck here**

Oh! There is! The fire escape.

But, it's raining outside, and mom will probably hear some noise.

**So, I'll devise a**** plan**

**And cut out a**** door**

**In my new living room floor**

Hm, but I can't cut anything because I don't even have scissors.

Eh, but the fire escape plan is worth a shot!

I quietly walked to the fire escape.

I plan to go down the ladder. But I have to go down quickly so I can get away from here.

**The porch light**

**Is so bright**

**That I will quickly sneak down**

**The dark metal shape**

**Of the rusty fire escape**

But when I was on the ground, my mom was already in the lobby.

How can this be possible?

"Freddie! There you are!" I heard mom say. She saw me outside, wet.

"Mom! I told you a thousand times! I don't want to go to...wherever we're going to live!" I told her.

"Too late now. Just say goodbye to your friends, we're leaving in 10 minutes." She started to walk away.

I sighed, and went back into the lobby.

"I'm so drepressed that you're leaving," Carly said.

"Yeah. I'm not," Sam added.

"Sam?" Carly said as placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. To tell you the truth, Fredward, I am a little down."

"I don't really care what you say, Sam. Carly, I'm sorry that I'm leaving. It's not my fault. But, I promise that I'll be back soon," I explained.

I hugged Carly, and I whispered, "I'll miss you so much, my darling."

"I'll miss you too, my dear," she whispered back.

"Freddie! It's time to go!" I heard my mom say.

I let go of Carly. "But, mom! I have to..." I started.

"Now!"

"Bye," I said, and I followed my mom to the taxi.

I was going to give Carly something so she will always remember.

An hour later...

In an airplane, flying to wherever.

**I bought a one way ticket**

**Cause I knew that I'd never see the ground**

**Unless I was aboard a jet plane**

**And we were going down**

Ugh, I feel so tired all of a sudden...

Getting sleepy...

_Later in California..._

Huh?

Where...am I?

How long was I asleep?

**When I wiped the tears from my eyes**

**The warm water took me by surprise**

**And I woke up beside the ocean**

**I realized**

**I must be in California**

I got up from the sand and I shook the sand off my T-shirt and my shorts.

Well, my life is officially destroyed.

I'm not going to even try to make the best out of this place.

"Hey, Benson! Nice seeing you here!" I heard a voice say.

That voice seems familiar...

I looked behind me, and I saw Shane, my old 'AV club' friend.

**Aloha**

**My happy west coast friends**

**Do you feel alive?**

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing in California?" I asked.

"What? Can't I get a break?"

**When the breaking waves arrive**

"Well, I was just wondering why you were here, but nice to see you again."

**And rush all around you**

"It's a nice view out here in San Diego, isn't it?" Shane questioned.

**The beach homes**

**And ocean sight**

**Are quite well known**

**By the evening tide**

**And we can sleep**

**Where we reside**

**With redwoods around us**

"Yeah. It looks great and all, but I got to go back to my mom; well, wherever she is. See you around."

I waved goodbye to him and I searched for my mom, which was up a hill near a house, unpacking.

I ran to the house and asked, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"We're living in this house!" mom said eagerly.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"You can go in and take a nap," she offered.

I nodded, and tried to find the nearest bed to collape on.

**The blue air**

**Is up there**

**And could I bring it down**

**I bottle it up**

**And I save it for a sweet summer night **

Once I got enough energy, I texted Carly how my trip went:

_**I bought a one way ticket**_

_**Cause I knew that I'd never see the ground**_

_**Unless I was aboard a jet plane**_

_**And we were going down**_

_**When I wiped the tears from my eyes**_

_**The warm water took me by surprise**_

_**And I woke up beside the ocean**_

_**I realized**_

_**I must be in California**_

I sent the text message and I thought to myself:

**I must be in California**

**Am I awake**

**Or is this just a dream**

For the second time...

I'm about to...fall asleep...

**The new year**

**Is out here**

**And I will make a lovely list**

**Of your charms**

**So I never feel alone**

**In your arms**

_In the middle of the night..._

Huh?

I woke up quickly and blinked a few times.

I can't sleep. It's because of Carly. I miss her too much. I can't sleep without saying goodnight to her. Sooner or later, I'll drive back to Seattle and finish my lines. It feels like I love her so much, I don't want to let her go.

I stood up from the bed and I searched in my old high school backpack for something.

Ah-ha! I found it. It's the jade necklace I was supposed to give to her.

When will I ever see her again?

**I must be in California**

I kept thinking to myself. I really must be in California. I leaned on the back of the couch, and thought one last time.

**I must be in California**


	2. iTake Another Chance

**Author's Note: Based on the song: Last Song by Dave Days. Sequel of iMust Be In California.**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

It's summer vacation, and I'm almost 18, moving on to college.

I moved to California with my mom just two months ago, and I can't stand it. Even though we have our own home here, something doesn't seem right.

**This has been going on**

**Each second I look**

**You're gone**

**You're not calling**

I want to see Carly one more time, but I moved on away from her...

**It's time for me to move on**

I stared at my car keys, thinking whether or not to take another chance or not.

Then, I focused my eyes on my bedroom wall. There was the poster of Carly Shay.

The only thing supporting the poster is a piece of tape.

Suddenly, the piece of tape fell off.

**My friends were right all along**

**You keep falling away**

I stood up, took my old backpack from high school, filled it with my Galaxy Wars Stun Blazer, some T-shirts, a water bottle, and my cellphone.

I was now prepared to go anywhere. Or, I should probably just give up on trying to win Carly's love.

I looked the necklace I got for Carly. I grabbed it, and put it in my pocket.

**Giving up's not easy**

**It's hard enough to say**

I grabbed my car keys and walked to my car. I'm taking one last shot on getting Carly back.

**As much as I make believe**

**You're not really here with me**

**What was I thinking from the beginning?**

**You didn't care at all**

**So here's your last song**

**I can leave it all behind**

**Or take another chance to find you**

_Hours later..._

The fresh sight of Seattle, finally.

I parked my car near the theater, and looked there.

**Nowhere in sight**

Why? Because Carly loves going to the movies and the Groovy Smoothies.

**Going to the movies alone**

**Every scene that's shown**

**Reminds me of you**

After searching the movie theater for Carly, which I didn't see, I drove to the Bushwell Plaza.

I took the elevator to get some time to think straight.

**Giving up's not easy**

**It's hard enough to say**

**As much as I make believe**

The elevator doors open, and I smell the scent of Carly's loft.

"Freddie? Hey! Long time, no see! What are you here for?" Spencer said.

I stepped out of the elevator and said, "I just wanted to see Carly. Is she here?"

"I don't think so. She left, but she didn't tell me where she went," Spencer replied.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Tell Carly I wanted to see her one last time." I pressed the elevator button and waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed.

**You're not really here with me**

**What was I thinking from the beginning?**

**You didn't care at all**

I drove to the nearest hotel; I was too lazy to unlock my old loft.

_At the hotel room..._

Why did I even bother driving to Seattle?

Then, I remembered what it was like two years ago.

I took out the Galaxy Wars Stun Blazer.

I tazed myself, trying to forget those times.

I layed on the bed, and continued to taze myself.

**All that's left are the memories**

**Constantly haunting me**

Carly doesn't care about me.

I can live without her.

**I'm giving up**

**It's time to grow up**

**You're not in love**

**And we're not in love**

**Laying around in this hotel room**

**Too much to think about**

**Nothing to do**

I tried to sleep.

_The next day at the Groovy Smoothies..._

I took my cellphone and texted to Carly. 'I tried to see you yesterday, but you weren't there. I am at the Groovy Smoothies, trying to forget all about you; but like you care at all about me.'

**She's not coming back**

**She's not coming back**

I repeated to say in my head. She really isn't going to come back to me.

I took a last sip of my smoothie.

It is almost sunset, and it's almost time for me to leave Seattle.

I saw the clouds gather up.

I took my backpack, threw my smoothie away, and I slowly walked towards the door of the Groovy Smoothies.

**As much as I make believe**

**Something's inside of me**

**Has got me hoping**

**Got me thinking**

Then, I come across this girl with long hair. She was looking down at a cellphone.

**Who am I to assume?**

She looked up to me...

It was Carly Shay herself.

"Carly, hello. Nice to see you, but I have to go," I said.

I passed her, but she grabbed on to my shoulders, turned me around to face her and said, "No, don't leave. I got your text just now. Why would you think I don't care about you? I've always cared about you. And, why are you trying to forget about me?"

"Because, I came here for nothing. I wanted to see you one last time, but you were't there."

"But, I'm here now!"

It started to rain, but I didn't care.

"It's too late for excuses, Carly. I have to go." I started to walk away.

"Okay, fine. Go back to California. But, remember this, you leave me nothing but heartbroken."

I stopped walking, and turned around.

"Heartbroken?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I was gone because I drove to your house, while you drove here. Actually, I wanted to see you. I wanted to live with you. I can't stand not seeing you around; I miss you. Please, it's not my fault that I'm in love with you. I miss seeing the old Freddie across my loft, smiling at me whenever I visit. I miss our web show, where our friendship grew. I miss your caring, loving personality. " she explained.

"Yeah, right... You just made that up!" I said.

"No, Freddie, I mean it. I really do miss everything about you. Your smile, your looks, your personality. Without you, I feel so weak. Freddie, you are my life. If you don't believe me, that's okay. But, you know in the bottom of your heart that it's true. You always have known that I love you, but you just keep denying. At first, I kept my love a secret because it might have ruined our special relationship. We aren't just friends, we were meant for each other. Please, I don't want you to leave me," Carly put her hand on my chest. "Please, for me?"

Then I felt that shivering emotion of guilt for leaving her, but I also felt a breeze of hope. What she was saying is right.

"You know, I never thought I could mean so much to you. I'm so sorry, Carly. I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you. Forgive me?" I said. I took her hand from my chest, and kissed it.

"Of course I forgive you," Carly smiled.

**This love is crazy**

**Unpredictable, maybe**

"Oh, I almost forgot," I took the necklace from my pocket, and showed it to Carly. "It's a gift for you. I was supposed to give it to you before I moved, but I had no time."

It was a necklace with a heart charm. The heart was made out of jade.

"Oh, how nice of you. Thank you," Carly said.

**You'll melt my heart**

**Like you did from the start**

**All over again**

**Like it's not the end**

"Your welcome." My eyes met hers.

"How could I have possibly lived without you?" Carly questioned.

"I cannot answer that question with words, my darling," I smiled.

"My dear, I am glad that you have come to save me," she replied back.

Our lips were only centimeters apart.

What was I thinking before? Carly will always be with me, every step of the way. Why did I even think she didn't care about me?

Finally, I felt her lips on mine. My hand was on Carly's neck. My other hand was on her shoulder. I felt her hand grab on to my hair.

**So here's your last song**

I knew in the back of my mind that giving Carly up was somehow impossible. Carly was right; there's just that special connection between us that can never be broken.

After two minutes in the rain, kissing, I broke the kiss for some air, and I said, "Come on, Carly. We have to go back to California."

"California? I'm going with you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, since I can't stay here, why don't you live with me instead?"

"Wait, before we go, can I say goodbye to Spencer and Sam?" she asked.

"Say goodbye? I'm taking Spencer with us! As for Sam, of course, she's coming with us too. Come on! Get in the car!" I unlocked the car, opened the passenger door, and gestured her to get in.

I got to the driver's seat, and started to drive.

"So..." I trailed off.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I was just thinking...You know...Maybe we could...Uh..." I kept trailing off.

"Freddie, save your breath. Of course I'll go to the movies with you later. I'd love to go on a date with you." I heard a giggle after.

"How..."

"Freddie, I always know what you're going to ask me."

**Yeah we made it out**


End file.
